How To Kiss A Meanie
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: "Man, that's a total mean!" Vernon mencicit. mengingat Tante yang tersiram air genangan saat Mingyu ngebut tidak tahu diri.17 Min/Won.


How To Kiss A Meanie

Cast: SEVENTEEN Wonwoo, Mingyu, Vernon, Seungchul, Joshua.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Note: Ini cuma handphoneku, atau nama panggung Seungchul tidak bisa dibaca di ffn?

Maaf kalau OOC, aku baru di fandom ini.

* * *

"Man! That's a total mean!" Vernon mencicit. Mengingat tante yang terciprat air genangan saat Mingyu ngebut tidak tahu diri.

Ok, sebenarnya yang ngebut tadi itu bukan Mingyu saja, Vernon juga, tapi yang mencipratkan air ke pejalan kaki cuma Mingyu.

"Sekarang kan sering hujan, yang begitu sering terjadi, kan?" kata Mingyu.

"Tapi tidak usah sengaja juga." kata Vernon lagi. Membayangkan baju putih tante tadi, miris!

Mingyu tertawa, dia masuk ke cafe. Titik finish balapan mereka kali ini.

"Kau kan yang minta kita balap sekarang, kenapa jadi kau yang ribut?"

"I-iya, sih." Vernon tidak tahu mau bilang apalagi. Mingyu sangat amat mean!

Di dalam cafe sudah ada Seungchul dan Wonwoo, juga ada Joshua yang membawa buku menu.

"Oh, pas sekali," kata Mingyu begitu melihat Joshua, "Bawakan aku cola, dan spaghetti sepertinya enak."

Vernon melirik Mingyu. Gayanya sudah seperti majikan Joshua. Vernon tahu pekerjaan Joshua saat ini adalah pelayan, tapi mau bagaimanapun Joshua kan tetap teman mereka. Mean!

"Kau mau pesan apa, Vernon?" tanya Joshua.

Vernon mengambil tempat duduk di samping Seungchul, jauh jauh dari Mingyu, "Entahlah, samakan dengan Mingyu saja."

"Ok." dan Joshua pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungchul.

"Kenapa apanya?" Vernon malah bertanya juga.

"Ya, kau kenapa, Hansol Vernon Chwe?"

"Ya, kenapa apanya, Seungchul Hyung sayang?"

Seungchul tertawa mendengar cara Vernon memanggilnya, "Kau terlihat tidak enak waktu datang."

"Oh..." Vernon akhirnya mengerti apa yang Seungchul tanyakan, "Itu, itu masalahnya Mingyu."

Mingyu merasa terpanggil, "Masalah apa?"

"Tante yang tadi." kata Vernon.

Seungchul dan Wonwoo mulai mendengarkan, mereka jadi lebih penasaran lagi karena Mingyu tertawa.

"Tapi dia tidak mencariku kan sekarang." kata Mingyu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Seungchul.

"Dia mencipratkan air ke pejalan kaki."

"Oh."

"Itu biasa, Vernon. Itu biasa, kan?"

"Tapi bajunya putih, Mingyu. Pasti susah membersihkannya."

"Ayolah, Vernon. Jangan dipermasalahkan, si tante saja tidak mempermasalahkannya." lalu Mingyu tertawa.

Vernon kesal, kepeduliannya kepada orang lain ditertawakan Kim Mingyu, "I finally understand kenapa namamu Mingyu." kata Vernon. He's really mean!

Ingatkan Vernon untuk mengganti nama kontak Mingyu Hyung menjadi Mean-Gyu.

"Aku heran kenapa Wonwoo tahan pacaran denganmu. Aku saja jadi temanmu tidak kuat, bagaimana jadi pacarmu?" kata Vernon lagi.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu, sementara Mingyu melempar tusuk gigi pada Vernon.

"Hei! Kalau kena mata gimana?" tanya Seungchul, masalahnya tusuk gigi yang dilempar Mingyu malah menggores tangannya. Untung bukan wajah tampannya.

"Kalau tidak mau jadi temanku, ya tidak usah!" kata Mingyu.

Nah, kan! Mingyu itu mean!

Joshua berdehem, bahkan tidak ada yang sadar dia datang.

Tapi Joshua tetap Mr. Gentleman yang biasa, "Kalian berisik sekali, tahu." katanya sambil menghidangkan pesanan teman temannya.

"Ini karena Mean-gyu." kata Vernon.

"Kau barusan bilang Mingyu atau Mean-gyu?" tanya Joshua. Wonwoo dan Seungchul tidak menyadari bedanya, apalagi Mingyu.

"Mean. Mean-gyu."

Joshua berpikir, dia memandangi Mingyu, "Sejauh ini dia masih terlihat seperti Royal Visual Mingyu."

"Royal Visual, my ass." umpat Vernon.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Joshua. Nadanya naik, dia tidak suka kalau ada yang berkata kasar.

"Nope."

"Maksudnya dengan mean itu apa? 'Arti'? 'Rata-rata'?" tanya Seungchul.

"Bukan yang itu!" kata Vernon, "Mean itu bisa berarti jahat."

"Atau licik." tambah Joshua.

"Atau pelit."

"Atau pemarah."

"Ya, pokoknya tidak baik. Jahat, jahat."

Seungchul antara paham dam tidak, Joshua tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tapi kalau Vernon, orang yang menyebalkan juga dia sebut meanie."

Segera setelah itu Joshua dipanggil.

"Sudah, ya. Aku dipanggil." lalu Joshua tersenyum dan pergi.

"How cute, Hong Jisu-ya." puji Vernon.

"Kau memujinya?" tanya Seungchul.

"Ya, karena aku sudah muak dengan seberapa mean-nya Mingyu."

"Tapi," mulai Wonwoo, dia memulai dengan takut takut, "dia baik padaku."

Di sebelahnya, Mingyu mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja, lah!" seru Vernon, "Kau kan pacarnya, duh!"

Wonwoo cuma bisa memberi Vernon cengiran kikuk, sepertinya dia sudah salah.

Tapi Wonwoo selalu merasa Mingyu baik padanya. Mungkin Vernon benar, Mingyu baik padanya karena mereka pacaran. Mungkin kalau mereka cuma teman, Wonwoo akan merasakan apa yang Vernon rasakan.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang sedang menyuap spaghetti-nya. Mingyu cuma tersenyum padanya.

Dan Wonwoo selalu suka cara Mingyu tersenyum padanya, tentu saja Mingyu tidak tersenyum seperti ini pada Vernon. Dan tidak mencium Vernon juga.

Aduh, pikiran! Wonwoo jadi malu sendiri.

Kalau Vernon bilang Mingyu itu tidak sabaran, pencemburu, dan tidak lembut, Wonwoo akan langsung setuju. Tapi Mingyu tidak jahat, dia cuma tidak lembut saja.

Tidak lembut itu sama dengan kasar, dan menurut Vernon dan rasa kemanusiaannya itu sudah mean.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak keberatan waktu Mingyu mendorongnya sampai menabrak mesin penjual minuman dan menciumnya disana. Mingyu menahan tangannya di sisi kepala dan menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Wonwoo malah merasa itu menyenangkan sekali dan dia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Mingyu. Nah, kan, kalau pada Wonwoo, Mingyu itu perhatian.

"Tidak." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

Ya, walaupun Mingyu biasanya meninggalkan lecet sedikit di bibirnya, Mingyu juga bisa menciumnya dengan lembut.

Seperti waktu itu, Mingyu menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya dan menungguinya membuat saus keju. Semua itu ada hubungannya dengan pasta dan Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

Dia cuma mengerti waktu Mingyu menyendok sedikit saus kejunya dan meneteskannya ke tangannya sendiri lalu mencicipinya. Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah puas Mingyu, sepertinya dia berhasil membuat rasa yang benar-benar dia inginkan.

Lalu Mingyu meneteskan saus keju itu lagi ke tangannya dan membiarkan Wonwoo mencicipinya. Wonwoo menjilat saus di telapak tangan Mingyu dan memuji rasanya. Wonwoo itu realistis, kalau enak dia bilang enak, kalau tidak dia bilang tidak. Menurutnya white lies tidak ada gunanya, lebih baik tidak bilang apa apa daripada bohong.

Waktu itu Mingyu tersenyum dengan bangga yang memenuhi dada, dan tangannya mengelus pipi Wonwoo lalu menciumnya. Dia membungkuk karena Wonwoo sedang duduk dan Wonwoo merasa itu adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal paling manis yang pernah Mingyu lakukan padanya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Seungchul, membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo tentang ciuman-ciuman Mingyu.

"Ayo main ke tempatku," ajak Vernon, "aku punya beberapa videogames baru."

Dan diam-diam mata Wonwoo berbinar mendengar kata videogames, dia suka games, siapa yang tidak?

Akhirnya mereka sepakat pergi ke rumah Vernon. Mungkin Wonwoo bisa di sana dua hari dua malam karena videogames.

Vernon dan Mingyu pergi duluan dengan motor masing masing, Wonwoo yakin mereka balap lagi. Sementara Seungchul dan Wonwoo menyalakan motor mereka dengan santai.

"Hyung." panggil Wonwoo.

"Ya?"

"Katanya mau memberiku tips."

Seungchul tertawa, puas sekali sampai Wonwoo malu, "Tips pertama, jangan malu, tips kedua, jangan menunggu. Selama ini kau selalu menunggu Mingyu yang memulainya kan? Dia pasti senang kalau kau mencoba memulainya."

"Aku harus bagaimana memulainya?"

"Nah, itu. Itu tips ketiga-nya."

"Apa?"

"Nanti saja di tempat Vernon. Kuajari kau cara yang paling kusuka."

Dan Seungchul meninggalkan Wonwoo. Dia ngebut ke rumah Vernon.

"Wonwoo mana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku meninggalkannya." jawab Seungchul.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Kau juga meninggalkannya, kan? Balap kesana dengan Vernon, lalu balap kesini. Kalau mau balapan kita bisa ajak geng lain."

Vernon senang mendengar Seungchul bicara panjang lebar begitu. Akhirnya ada yang lebih mean dari Mean-Gyu dan bisa membuatnya skak-mat. Vernon bahagia.

Mingyu dan Seungchul masih saja membahas topik dimana Wonwoo sampai mereka tidak sadar bel rumah Vernon berbunyi.

Vernon membukanya dan ternyata itu Wonwoo. Duh! Untuk apa membunyikan bel segala.

"Aku cuma mau tanya, apa kau mau titip sesuatu. Aku mau belih ice cream sandwich di minimarket depan."

"Duh, Hyung. Kenapa tidak telepon saja? Kau hidup di jaman apa?" tanya Vernon, "tapi, Hyung, belikan aku satu, ya."

Seungchul muncul di balik punggung Vernon, "Siapa yang datang?"

Wonwoo cuma bilang, "Hai."

"Oh! Pas sekali, ayo kita pergi. Kau tidak lupa tips ketiga, kan?" kata Seungchul. Dia buru buru pakai sepatunya dan ikut Wonwoo ke mini market.

"Lalu tips ketiga-nya apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Seungchul menertawai ketidak-sabarannya.

Seungchul mengambil kopi kalengan dan menutup pintu pendingin.

"Itu cara yang biasa kulakukan, kau bisa melakukannya juga."

"Ya, makanya apa, Hyung."

"Pertama, letakan tanganmu di lehernya, seperti ini."

Telapak tangan kiri Seungchul ada di leher Wonwoo dan diam saja disana.

"Tapi kurasa, anak seperti Mingyu suka kalau kau menyisir rambutnya."

Tangan kiri Seungchul yang tidak memegang kaleng kopi menyisir rambut di sekitar telinga Wonwoo ke belakang dan sedikit menjambaknya.

Wonwoo membayangkan melakukannya pada Mingyu.

"Dan kau menciumnya, sambil berdiri begini." kata Seungchul, tangannya belum ada yang turun dari leher Wonwoo.

"Ok, aku mengerti."

"Dan kalau kau sedikit berani, kau bisa menggerakan pinggulmu."

Wajah Wonwoo langsung panas, "Sudah, Hyung, aku paham."

Seungchul tertawa, "Kenapa kau malu begitu. Pasti pikiranmu kemana-mana, ya?"

"Hyung, sudahlah."

Dan Wonwoo benar benar melakukan apa yang Seungchul katakan tadi. Mereka masih di rumah Vernon dan Mingyu cuma menemukan keripik setelah mengacak dapur untuk mencari apa yang bisa dimakan. Wonwoo diam-diam mengikutinya.

"Mingyu?"

"Ya?"

"Menemukan sesuatu?"

"Belum." kata Mingyu, "Tidak. Si Vernon itu benar benar harus belanja."

"Oh" Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang memunggunginya. Tangannya ada di tengkuk Mingyu dan saat Mingyu berbalik menghadapnya Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mingyu yang terkejut. Mingyu harusnya senang, jarang jarang Wonwoo seperti ini.

Tangan kanan Wonwoo menyisir rambut Mingyu dan dia mencium Mingyu. Baru setelah itu kedua tangannya bergerak ke sisi wajah Mingyu dan dia makin dalam mencium Mingyu.

Wonwoo ingat tips terakhir dari Seungchul dan sebelum Mingyu sempat memeluknya, Wonwoo menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah Mingyu.

Saat itu Mingyu melepas ciuman Wonwoo, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini, Wonwoo."

* * *

Seungchul menghubungi Wonwoo pagi pagi, cuma untuk menanyakan apa tipsnya berhasil.

"Berhasil." kata Wonwoo, "Sangat berhasil, terimakasih sudah membuatku tidak bisa berjalan hari ini."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?"

"Ya, aku suka sekali." lalu Wonwoo tertawa.

"Mingyu tidak marah aku meneleponmu pagi pagi begini?"

Wonwoo memainkan rambut Mingyu yang tidur di dadanya, "Kau beruntung, dia masih tidur."

fin


End file.
